BSI Builds
Intro Please note this is just my experiences through playing the game and information I’ve gotten off other players during my time playing. My opinions are biased and you may not agree with me on what I believe to be the strongest PvP builds. This is not meant to teach you how to play the game or tell you how you must build your toon in any way shape or form. Depending on what you want to do in the game you will need to change how you build. The basic concept is to pick either attack or defense and only assign SP (Stat Points) to that stat. I prefer to add to defense as I am not very active with PvP. If you are building a BSI toon it should be noted you are building a toon for PvP. I don’t recommend building any health as EvE is irrelevant to this build. Building like this takes a very long time, you may be stronger than other toons your level, but they will grow in level much faster than you. Types of BSI As I see it there are 3 different BSI builds: #People who say they’re “BSI” #Pure BSI (Minimum – Strong) #Campers People who say they’re “BSI” The people who say they’re BSI are medium toons who have a BSI of 6+ and win 65%-75% of the time. A level 500 on average will have stats similar to this: E: 500 S: 250 A: 1 (3000) D: 3000 (1) H: 150-250 As far as I’m concerned that account is a hybrid and not a BSI at all, but what I call hybrids lots call BSI. Takes more time than an LSI but is quicker than a BSI. THIS BUILD CAN BE QUICKER IF YOU SPEND REAL MONEY Pure BSI A pure BSI is someone with very little energy and stamina and massive attack or defense. They are built for PvP, these toons are small in level but very strong. They will have a BSI of at least 8+ and will be winning 80%-90% of the time. A level 500 on average will have stats similar to this: E: 150 S: 150 A: 1 (4000) this is the minimum for a BSI of 8. D: 4000 (1) H: 100 E: 150 S: 150 A: 1 (5000) this is a strong BSI. D: 5000 (1) H: 100 This is what I believe is the middle ground of BSI. Takes longer then a Hybrid/BSI but is faster than a camper. THIS BUILD CAN BE QUICKER IF YOU SPEND REAL MONEY Campers A camper is someone who doesn’t level typically staying under level 80. They purposely don’t level as to gain the most SP they can per level. It is very difficult to make a successful account this way and takes a very, very long time. When you build an account like this you are building to be unbeatable. There are very few of these accounts out there I know of five successful camping accounts and of those only four are still active. To give you an idea of some of these accounts: Level: 110 E: 100 S: 50 A: 50 D: 1500 H: 100 Level: 240 E: 101 S: 101 A: 301 D: 2500 H: 100 This is the strongest possible way to build a BSI, the downside is it takes a long time. Of the examples I have given the level 240 is just coming up to 3 years old and the level 110 is about half that age. These builds are very experimental in the way that no one is sure how much E or S to add and are just working on what they feel comfortable with. The level 240 is the highest level who was a camper that I know of. THIS BUILD CAN BE STRONGER IF YOU SPEND REAL MONEY Technique "BSI" (Splitting stats is not recommended and you should assign all gained SP to either attack or defense only) Building like this is very simple. Add energy and stamina until you are content and then pour the rest of your SP into attack or defense. I don’t think you should ever add over 250 energy and stamina but others go to 500. (The stats I have given above are based on stats I have been shown by many players claiming to be BSI) Congratulations you now have the start of a BSI toon. To continue to grow your new found BSI toon your main priority is gaining SP, but where will you get this SP from?! There are a couple ways to go about this, doing achievements is something you can do fairly quickly to get a nice injection of SP. Throughout the game there will be harder achievements that gain you better rewards. The next place is your daily respect. Respect is very important as it will give you 1 extra SP each day. You can choose to pay respect to one of four different factions each giving you a different stat. Street = Defense SP, Syndicate = Attack SP, Mafia = Energy SP, Cartel = Stamina SP. It is important to note that you can only pay respect to cartel once every 48 hours. All others are once every 24 hours. I recommend maxing all respects when you feel you are ready to. Focus on maxing one at a time. Lastly we have the jobs. Here you will spend your energy and will gain cash and XP. You will gain 1 SP when you master a job and once you have mastered the area you can 5* the jobs for more SP. It is recommended to do the secret jobs immediately after 5* an area for as much SP as you can get. You should also be using your stamina in PvP using either duel , war or both. With a high defense you will be having toons lose to you often, a term more commonly known as bouncing, but may lose when attacking other defensive builds. With a high attack you will win more when you attack but may lose more frequently when attacked. You might also use your stamina in boss fights at later levels to gain items. Pure BSI (Splitting stats is not recommended and you should assign all gained SP to either attack or defense only) In my opinion you should aim for 8+ minimum BSI if you are a pure BSI build. This will make you bulky and give you a 90% win rate when attacking/defending accounts of similar level. Most accounts build either LSI or Hybrid and won’t have a BSI over 4 until later levels (500-600+). When starting a new character level as much as you can assigning all SP to energy until you an energy of 100. Attack and Defense stats are locked from investing SP at the early levels. Once you have an energy of 100 all SP gained should be invested into either Attack or Defense. If you feel you need more stamina your best option is to pay respect to cartel. Your goal as I see it is to get enough base stats to have a BSI of 8, using achievements, jobs, and respect. Let’s say you achieve this at level 150. So your stats would look a little like this: E: 100 S: 10 (more if you have paid respect to cartel) A: 1200 (or 1) D: 1 (or 1200) H: 100 So now we have our BSI of 8. The goal from here is to gain a minimum of 8 SP each level into your chosen stat. As long as we gain this our BSI won’t go under 8. So if you gain 10 SP in a level you have 8 SP to attack or defense and then 2 SP you could use on another stat while maintaining your BSI level. You could put it all into either attack or defense and try and get your BSI higher again making you stronger in PvP. The secret to keeping your BSI at a certain level is to assign SP in the same amount as your BSI level to your chosen attack or defense stat. Camping (Splitting stats is not recommended and you should assign all gained SP to either attack or defense only) From what I have seen of campers, the goal is a huge boost at the start of their toons. It may take a very long time (though I believe it to be the strongest) but the benefits of this can be amazing later on. Starting out you will not assign any stat points anywhere until you have finished the tutorial achievements. Once you have done so assign all SP to defense or attack. I recommend defense for a camper. The next step is to avoid doing anything that gains you any XP. Your goal now is to not level at all but gain as much SP to put into either attack or defense, whichever you choose, as possible. There are very limited ways to get SP without gaining XP. Your main source is paying respect. 1 SP every day until you think you have enough. The other place is doing achievements. You can donate to your empire and finish achievements, you can do the same by buying certain items in the shop. You have some wiggle room to gain SP, I personally believe you should single star the jobs until you unlock your third LT seat. After doing so avoid XP as much as you can. You will be leveled up slowly by people bouncing on you and giving you XP. Like I said these builds are experimental, some accounts don’t add any energy and stamina at all but focus on defense or attack only. These builds are the purest form of BSI but take a very long time to level up. I think going to 100 each of stamina and energy will see you leveling steadily until around level 300. There is no point at which you need to stop camping, you can do it for however long you like. Category:Strategy